totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Labirynt w Las Vegas
Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie - Labirynt w Las Vegas Joel:'Ostatnio w Totalnej porażce zawodnicy walczyli w Koloseum dzięki Sky i Dakocie wygrały gwiazdy natomiast przegrali kompozytorzy odpadła Amy...Mimo jej wrednego charekteru dostaliśmy wiele skarg że powinła powrócić,ale nie.Kto dziś wyleci?Oglądajcie Totalną Porażke Znowu w Trasie! Samotot godz.00:42 '''Samey:'Czego chcesz Dakota? 'Dakota:'Chce z wami nawiązać sojusz.Zgadzacie się? 'Dawn:'No dobra,ale 3 osoby to za mało. 'Dakota:'I właśnie dlatego pomożecie mi nakłonić jeszcze Zoey.Mik'a,Jasmine,a ja się zajme Sky. 'Dawn i Samey:'ok,ale... nagle rozległ się dym który zaczoł usypiać dziewczyny 'Dakota:'Jestem stasznie śpią... zasneła,a chwile póżniej usneły Dawn i Samey Jakiś labirynt(Dakota) godz.6:27 'Dakota:'Gdzie ja jestem? 'Igor:'Witaj księżniczko. 'Dakota:'Igor!? '''Dakota:(pokój zwierzeń)Igor chodził ze mną do szkoły strasznie mnie wkurza był jedyną osobą w szkole która była ode mnie bardziej popularna.CO ON TUTAJ ROBI?! Igor:'Joel mnie zatrudnił jako opiekuna drużyny Ekstemalnych Gwiazd. '''Dakota:'A co to opiekun drużyny? 'Igor:'To osoba która pomaga konkretnej drużynie 'Dakota:'A ty jesteś moim?NIE!!! Jakiś labirynt(Dawn)godz 6:31 'Dawn:'Aaa...Gdzie ja jestem 'Cody:'Hej obudziłaś się 'Dawn:'Tak,a ty jesteś Cody uczestnik 1 i 3 sezonu totalnej porażki.Co tu robisz? 'Cody:'Jestem opikunem drużyny Entuzjastyczni Kompozytorzy 'Dawn:'Aha Jakiś labirynt(Samey)godz 6:43 'Samey:'Co się stało? 'Duncan:'W końcu się obudziłaś.Jestem opiekunem drużyny Efektywni Statyśći. 'Samey:'To znaczy...? '''Duncan:Że pomagam tej drużynie zadaniach. Joel:(przez megafon)'Uwaga Samey,Dawn i Dakota jesteśćie nowymi kapitanami drużyn wasze zadanie to znależć reszte drużyny i dobieć do mnie.A tak wogóle jesteśmy w Las Vegas '''Samey:'Fajnie. Jakiś labirynt(Dakota)godz 7:01 '''Dakota:(pokój zwierzeń)Utknełam w jakimś ch*****m z tym nieznośnym durniem no lepiej być nie mogło! Igor:'dobra choćmy w prawo '''Dakota:'A czemu? 'Igor:'Bo widze tam Sky poszli w prawo i znależli Sky 'Joel:(przez m.)'1-1-2 'Igor:'Szybko tam jest Jo! znależli ją Jakiś labirynt(Samey)godz 7:09 'Samey:'Słysze Mika! 'Dumcan:'To fajnie. znależli go,a koło niego Tophera 'Topher:'Chyba wiem gdzie Cam i Jasmine. 'Duncan:'No to na co czekasz?Ruż się! prowadzi ich Jakiś labirynt(Dawn)godz 9:12 mineło 2 godziny,a ona jeszcze nikogo nie znalazła, 'Cody:'Gdzie oni mogą być!? 'Dawn:'Cody nie... coś się pod nią zawaliło,okazało się że to płatka,a Dawn wiśiała nad kolcami 'Dawn:'POMOCY!!! 'Cody:'Już! 'Dawn:'Nie wytrzymam! puśćiła się,ale w ostatniej chwili wyciągnoł ją Cody 'Dawn:'Dzięki.Chuba słysze Zoey i Tophera. 'Cody:'No to nie ma naco czekać! poszli Jakiś labirynt(Dakota)9:34 znależli cały team jednak się rozdzielili '''Dakota:(pokój zwierzeń)Wylądowałam grupie z Igorem!Grrr. Joel:'Pora na piosenke! '''Dakota:'O nie!Nie za mierzam... zaczeła grać melodia i Igor i Dakota jakoś poczuli że muszą śpiewać Piosenka(Oh dlaczego śpiewam?)godz 9:37 D: O co chodzi? To nie może się dziać, nie mów mi, że to piosenka I: To piosenka D: Nie tak to zaplanowałam Czy nie widzisz, że to zaszło za daleko? Proszę, zatrzymaj DVR Czy ktoś mógłby to zatrzymać? D: Tracę głowę I: Nie wiem, w czym widzisz problem D: Wszystko, co mówię, się rymuje I oto kolejny wers I: Po prostu zamknij oczy, jeśli nie chcesz tego widzieć D: Co to za choreografia? Czy ktoś mógłby to zatrzymać? I+D: Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam? Zatrzymaj to! Zatrzymaj to! Jestem prawdziwy(a), czy jestem tylko rekwizytem? Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam? Więc po prostu pogadajmy! D: Pogadajmy, pogadajmy D:To tyko piosenka Nieskuteczna metoda Aby popchnąć dalej tę opowieść Mam dość / Skończyłam!I: Jesteś po prostu cyniczna D: Nie, to tylko kierownik / główny bohater filmu Czy ktoś mógłby to, mógłby to zatrzymać? I: Nie zatrzymujcie tego D+I: Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam? Zatrzymaj to! Zatrzymaj to! Jestem prawdziwy(a), czy jestem tylko rekwizytem? Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam? Więc po prostu pogadajmy! I:Pogadajmy D:Pogadajmy I:Pogadajmy D:Pogadajmy I:Pogadajmy D:Pogadajmy I+D:Pogadajmy D: Jesteśmy razem uwięzieni w musicalu I: Przynajmniej jestem tu z tobą Nie chcę, aby to się skończyło I+D: Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam? Zatrzymaj to! Zatrzymaj to! Jestem prawdziwy(a), czy jestem tylko rekwizytem? Ohhhh! Dlaczego śpiewam I: Czy to się kończy? I+D: Czy to się kończy? Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy? Ohhhhh! Nie mogę przestać śpiewać Więc po prostu pogadajmy D: Oh, to już koniec! Jakiś labirynt(Dakota)godz 9:41 'Dakota:'Widzę koniec! pobiegli na mete 'Igor:'Jest wygraliśmy! 'Joel:'Nie wygraliśćie.Jeszty gwiazd nie ma,ale... 'Sky:'Jesteśmy!Anna Maria prawie nas zgubiła,ale już jesteśmy Jakiś labirynt(Kompozytorzy)godz 10:2 oni znaleźli już drużyne jednak... 'Zoey:'Leonard nie przelicisz nad labiryntem! 'Leonard:'Za chwilę mi się uda! 'Zoey:'To my idziemy! '''Zoey:(pokój zwierzeń)Jaki on wkurzający jak,jak........CORTNEY!!! są na mecie Zoey:'Przynajmniej nie jesteśmy ostatni '''Joel:'Ale nie ma Leonarda 'Cody:'On nie chciał... zjawili się Statyśći 'Kompozytorzy:'NIE!!! 'Joel:'Kompozytorzy czeka was... 'Kompozytorzy:'CEREMONIA!!! 'Joel:'A tak wogóle kto śpi w łazience Dakota?Możesz wybrać 2 osoby 'Dakota:'Wybiorę jedną Anne Marie Ceremonia 'Joel:'Bezpieczni są:Topher,Sam,Nelly,Ligthing i Dawn.Zoey ty zamiast dopilnować by Leonard się ruszył kazałaś iść bez niego,a nawet nie jestęś kapitanem.Leonard ty myślałeś że przelecisz nad labiryntem.Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey! Leonard odpadasz! '''Leonard:Że co?! został wypchnięty z samolotu 'Joel:'Kto następny odpadnie?Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Klip Specjalny 'Leonard:'Jak mogłem odpaść?Nie poradzą sobię bez mojej magii spadł na czubek piramidy Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Znowu w trasie